Lead You To The End
by E1X4O7LUKA
Summary: Both of the main characters of Royal Promise have a new adventure and together travel to the underworld all for Lucy to pursue her unknown power. To be a ruler. Many of her valued things or people need to be sacrificed or used. How will this sequel end or lead to another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Royal promise sequel.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu!" He was staring at the sunset on the balcony. Watching it set on the horizon, the flaming sphere descending like an angel.

The figure turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks. What stared back at me me was not my beloved.

He had black hair like gray did, but the styling was different. Deathly black eyes that wouldn't hesitate to kill, and contained supreme willpower. A lips parted, as if he wanted to say something. He wore a gray tailcoat with a chain dangling from one of the pockets his hand was stuffed in.

I was curious to whom he was, as well as afraid. Never have I seen this person, yet he seemed somewhat familiar.

"His lady, I suppose?" He spoke for the first time since I entered, his voice was rough and mature for his image.

"Who are you?" I said quietly, frightened to suddenly see him seeping with anger.

"You shall know soon... But not yet, dear."

It was so rude, the way he addressed me that is.

The door of the balcony creaked suddenly, and I spun around. Natsu stood there, a quizzical look on his face.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" I stared back at him with the same expression. What caused have urged him to ask that. And what's more cant he see the-

Like shadow purged by the light. He was nothing but thin air.

"Lucy..." He came closer, voice now pitching low as a whisper.

"It's nothing... I was just looking for you." I turned around to face him and seeing him worried, I smiled warmly.

There was no proof that there was just a strange man standing there just now. Gazing at the sunset like Natsu always had.

The next morning was as quiet as ever. Just the occasional chirping of birds and sunshine peering through the curtains and the soft breathing of Natsu as he slept silently beside me.

"Natsu..." I called, "Natsu..."

His hand gripped mine softly. Holding it in his big comforting and secure ones. Slowly he moved our hands up to his chest, and with mine facing down he placed it on where his heart beat contently. Covering my slender little fingers with his.

"Can you hear that?" He asked in a whisper. Beckoning me to come snuggle up to him to hear his answer. That I did.

"Hear what?"

"My heartbeat... for you..." He grinned, even when his eyes were closed.

Luckily they were, for I had felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Like a blazing hot flame when I touched the side of my face.

"I hear it loud and clear..." I breathed out.

Whatever had settled at the pit of my stomach had felt unsettling. An uneasy feeling, like something was lurking about inside the bedchamber. Whatever it was, I didn't care. Whatever it was, I ignored.

* * *

 **Hello! You may know me, you may not. But greetings!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to 'Royal Promise'. If you haven't read that story yet. please check it out. thought the quality of the story may not be as good as this new one. Please endure.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Cheryl**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lady Heartfilia..." The servant addressed me. It felt uncomfortable. No matter how much I told them to cease calling me by that manner and just call me 'Lucy'. Or whatever nickname they come up with, all was fine by me.

"Yes?" I sighed knowing that this one would never stop calling me that. Because it was hard to get someone out of that state. Get 'her' out of that state. Lisanna Strauss.

Silver hair that glowed gold when she stood in the sunlight. As if there was a halo on her head, like a crown. She was nothing like an innocent little girl though. Her blue eyes told me much that she held mischief behind her warm smile.

"By the angel, Lisanna. Please I know I can't refrain you from calling me that formal name. But at least show that you're trying." I said in the most ladylike manner possible.

"Indeed, try I shall then."

"Where has Natsu gone?" I looked around and proceeded to search for him.

"Right here." A voice whispered in my ear from behind. And two strong arms snaked around me. Caging me, then turned me around.

His hair, a salmon pink contradicted his black onyx eyes. Staring warmly into mine, in a way that he always did. Sometimes, the situation became lustfully tense. We knew all too well how we felt about each other.

He gave me his signature grin, "Lucy!"

I smiled back at him.

* * *

For a long time now. I felt like there was this blooming sensation inside me. As if I wanted or had the need to control something. Which the idea, I once had thought was absurd, now became a regular thought hanging at the back of my mind. Appearing and disappearing how it wanted to.

It's so difficult yet plainly easy to describe. This feeling that is. But like I said... the need to want to control something, someone, all of some kind in general. Slowly become addicting and wanting to embrace the idea, sometimes leaving a hint of craving for the feeling to become true. A need at the depths of my heart. Butterflies frolicking inside my stomach, at the thought of it all coming true.

But never the less, and regardless on how powerfully the thought consumed me. I never once forgot about my feelings for Natsu. He was the reason that I had found freedom.

From the moment he found me. I had premonitions and images of our future yet to come. Though most of them seemed to flow through my mind like water. Leaving just as quickly as how they entered. They were clouded and I was never able to grasp the entire picture, or message they wanted to show or tell me.

"Miss..."

Gray stood at the doorway of the bedchamber, staring intently at a picture I was holding.

"Oh. Just a picture I was looking back at. Like the times we had when Lisanna once thought of ruining our family. You, Natsu and I..."

He was now staring at me, curiously, "Quite typical of you Lucy," He chuckled, then straightened up, "But, I didn't come asking for a recap of our memories with everyone else." I stiffened.

"Then, do tell me why?" I urged him on.

"Just checking on you, why else." Seeing the expression on my face he added, "Natsu asked me to. He said you've been acting strange for a while now. Forgetting the memories you're holding now, slowly. Or something like that. He paranoid about the fact that you might forget him."

I giggled quietly to myself, "Silly him."

Deep inside, I knew exactly what he meant. Natsu was no fool. To him, problems to solve like these situations was like 'child's play' to him. He knew the troubles I had by just a look. The same with me. We knew each other well enough to know these things and what was wrong with the other person.

That wasn't really what I was worried about here. I was worried about the feeling I had. Self brewing itself at my pits.

"Lucy, I'm no fool either." Gray suddenly asked, his eyes glowing a bright red like they did when he was angry, hungry, excited, or when he was so curious about something he would think so hard to allow the color to appear that way.

I froze. It felt like he had just read my mind. I looked up from the ground and into his bloody eyes. A moment ago they were just the piercing black, now suddenly curious.

I was torn between telling him or not. After all, he might already know.

* * *

 **Hello! Second chapter released.**

 **I've used the skills I've learned in class to form this story, or the writing structure.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Cheryl**


	3. Gone

Chapter 3

* * *

Natsu's POV

The sliver of light crept out form the doors to the bedchamber. Pouring into the darkness outside as I creaked it open enough for an eye.

Standing close to the fireplace, leaning on the mantle was Gray. Head in hand as he seemed to be arguing with Lucy.

"You can't go there!" He hissed.

"I need to find him though."

"Miss. You can't be that sure that you even know him. What if he's lured you in to kill you?" His chest heaved as he breathed out the last words, "What will Natsu do?"

She fell silent and deep into thought. Wrinkling her nose as she stared into space, "He will have to do without me for a while, I suppose."

"You suppose?-" He stopped midway.

He glanced over to the doors and shot a glare. I gulped. But rushed over guilt was a violent confusion.

What did Lucy mean 'He'll have to do without me for a while.'

How long is this 'while' going to be?

Where is she heading?

Why hasn't she told me?

Who is 'he'?

A pang of jealousy pierced me. 'He' could be another man that Lucy fancies.

A jolt ran through me as the door swung open, with Gray in the doorway. He gave a pitying look.

"I heard it." I told him. Hoping more would be revealed to me as I mentioned of my knowing.

"I'm sorry, friend." He strode past me. Hands gently leaving a pat on my shoulder. Then continued into the corridor.

Like a blast of air had blown him away. His figure was enveloped into the shadows and vanished. Not leaving a trace of him as I stared into the darkness attempting to find something.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Lucy called.

I turned my head hesitantly. What would she say?

Swiftly with a small delicate hand she beckoned me over.

"Did you have a tiring day, Natsu?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered as she extended her reach to my collar. Slipped my coat off and proceeded to embrace me.

Her chest was irresistibly soft and under the silky fabric, I could faintly hear the gentle flutter of her heart under my ear. Beating contently. Sometimes empowering, sometimes feebly.

The question that had been held back for quite a while now, slipped from my lips, "What did you discuss with Gray."

She stiffened momentarily, then like ice melting she softened, "Just something all of us might do tomorrow."

I knew she lied. I clearly knew what they were talking about, "I overheard something else though." I urged the subject to continue. The curiosity killed me.

"Honest." she whispered, "Nothing else."

"Kill me now, I'm tired. I really couldn't handle lies." I regretted immediately after I saw the hurt in her eyes. She was beautiful even as she feel apart. Such an interesting individual.

Hastily I snaked my arms around her and tightened them. Hopefully she'd let this pass. Hopefully it was all just a joke. Hopefully my instincts were right.

"Sorry. Forgive me?" I whispered, breathing hot steaming breathes down her spine.

If she said anything, I wish I could have at least heard her melancholy voice that drove a passion inside me. But I had fallen deep into a slumber. Strange it didn't feel too real. Was magic at work here?

 _It felt like being pulled to her. Pulled to her as she smiled sweetly. Crunching rose petals in her hand and taking sniffs of the scent as she closed her eyes. She threw them up. And as if they were dying birds the petal pieces drifted slowly to the grass, scattered._

 _Not knowing why she did that or what happened, I tried calling out to her. But my voice, nothing but a whisper, clearly couldn't reach her._

 _Suddenly the ground rumbled and roared. Cracks dressed the now hard soil replacing the grass. Lucy stood motionlessly staring up into the sky as she sang out loud. Almost sounding like a excruciatingly ear tearing high noted shriek._

 _The starless night sky opened a void. Past it, flames. A blood moon.-_

Startled, I woke up panting and gasping for air as if the oxygen in my lungs had been drawn out. I bolted up into a sitting position. With my heart pounding in my chest, I scanned the room. I'm in my home. Lucy?

I looked to my side and my breath hitched. I froze. The bed was neat. Not a strand of hair could be seen. It looked as if it were untouched. No-one had slept on that side last night. Where had Lucy gone?

"Gray!" I called as panic began to brew up inside me.

He dashed in. Not caring what would have been happening in the chamber.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I jabbed a finger in the direction of where Lucy might have slept.

"She's gone...Lucy isn't 'here'." I rose my voice. What did she do? She couldn't have woken up already, she never has.

"Natsu..." Spoke quietly, "The Lady left early this morning."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm such an idiot. I literally forgot about this story. Sorry!**

 **Anyways. Lucy has left... Leaving a mad Natsu. Mad as in both mentally and emotionally.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it! And if possible, there could be a second update today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Cheryl**


	4. Forest of Fairies With Tails

Chapter 4

* * *

Natsu's POV

"She left?" I felt an urge to cry out. To scream and tear things apart. To destroy the world and look for her. But I held it. I couldn't jump to conclusions.

"But, I'm sure there is someone in the manor..." He began, "Someone. That knows where she left to. And maybe why."

"But who would..."

There wasn't many I trusted. But I knew Lucy did. She always, always fell in pity for them. She always knew what she was doing. But why this. There aren't many possible reasons to why she would leave. One dreaded thought floated around at the rear of my mind. Testing me. _She doesn't love you anymore._

I shook the thought off. Trying to find reason with the others.

"Natsu. Perhaps... Lisanna-" He broke of mid sentence as I dashed to grab a coat. Slipped it on and dashed outside to find the girl.

Lisanna never left the mansion grounds. Not unless she was told she needed to, which in respect to her decision, rarely happens.

There she was. Staring out a window in Lucy's room. Sadly gazing upon the rose garden below. Peering into the gazebo.

As if she knew I was there she said in a trembling voice, "Natsu..."

I felt so infuriated. She knew where her lady was. She definitely knew. She always knew. I begged, prayed that she would tell me.

"I'm sorry."

"Where is she?" I suppressed the urge to yell. To break down. I wouldn't.

"I cannot tell you," She turned to look at me. She did so with tear filled eyes and stained cheeks. I could tell she had been crying for hours. "I promised her I wouldn't."

"Tell me something at least." I breathed. I felt the hammering of my heart. The rise and fall of my chest as I filled with anger.

"I won't betray her..." She whimpered.

I turned and stormed out of the room. I couldn't be angry at Lucy. I loved her. I just felt utterly torn. Torn about the fact that last night might have been our last. It could have been. But I was strangely assured in a way from Lisanna. For she knew her whereabouts.

I ran into the gazebo. The place where I always found peace. But I couldn't no matter how much I tried. I couldn't forget the clawing of my talon lined emotions. Ripping and tearing into my heart. Pass the barriers of my self control. Growling and mocking at my powerlessness.

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks in warm streaks. A bitter coldness when the breeze blew onto my face.

"Natsu..."

"So are you going to tell me anything?"

Lisanna couldn't betray her Lady. Other threats are available. But I'm not that kind of man to do so.

"I will." She said in determination. I glanced up, surprised to suddenly hear her cooperating, "But it will be limited, as I was told." I smiled in response.

Then blushed. Realizing up till now, I had been like child. Seeking salvation of comfort when whinging. Crying when something wasn't given to me. Yelling when people opposed me. I was a spoiled brat.

"There wasn't too much given information. But she had told me, the sage living in the forest of fairy's with tails. He would lead her to her desired place. Whatever the cost, she said that she would free you, Natsu." She whispered out my name. Oddly with irritation.

"Free me from what?" I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"She didn't say..." She said hesitantly. Her gaze shifting to another spot in the room.

"...Thank you."

With that I had no time to spare. I dashed out of the gazebo. Running along the corridors of the mansion calling out for Gray.

He appeared before me. With a suddenness that made me jump backwards, a little startled.

"Yes?"

I eyed him, "We're leaving the mansion. To find Lucy." I declared, "Into the forest of the fairy's with tails. I believe you know where that is?"

"I do, but... Why would Lucy have gone there?" He ran a hand through his hair. Behind his disheveled bangs I could see the glow to his scarlet eyes.

"Apparently to be sent to the place she desires. Or so I've been told by Lisanna-"

"We're going there by carriage." He interrupted abruptly, "I refuse to let you walk by foot.

* * *

We left the mansion. The waning moon rising high in the sky. Peering out from behind the clouds. Spying on every little movement made on earth.

The cold press of a small sphere cooled my palm. I looked down. Blankly staring upon the hovering letters inside. As I brought it over my head to settle on the pulse in my chest, it glowed. A bright ocean blue. Or at least I thought it had. It could have been the reflection of the moonlight. Was it?

I watched through a gap in the curtains of the carriage. Watching the 19th century city tumble by from the sliver of the window. In moments they became flickering lights in the distant. And approaching slowly was the path leading in the woods. I dreadfully hoping that I could, by any chance, meet Lucy the moment we entered.

The carriage moved along the path. Occasionally the carriage would run over a bump and I would clumsily injure myself. There was a sudden halt to the movement.

"Gray?" I shouted curiously a few times.

There was a low growl. I dared not to look outside. Fearing what I would see. But for the love of God. I peered out from the sliver made from the curtains. Gray had stood up and was holding a long blade. Pointing it in front of him as if challenging the opponent.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **What could gray be facing? I don't actually know myself. But what I do know is that it's a creature not of this world. Lucy will probably be found in the next chapter. Or after. But I'm definitely confirming it to be quick. And NALU MOMENT!**

 **So... yea.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Cheryl**


	5. Lake Bathing

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

The water is cool. The trees danced as shadows. Fireflies guided my eyes towards the edges of the lake where the young girl sat on a stool. Wendy. A lady out living in the woods. She whom holds mysterious powers like myself.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?" She squeaked.

I knew she found me intimidating. I knew that these recuperative powers were unusual. I knew I wasn't human.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with me to the eastern fields?"

"I've been there. As much as I want to help you, I cant risk it. I'm sorry."

I smiled in her direction., hoping she could see it.

There was a shriek from the forest before us. A clatter of metal and wood. A figure ran onto the banks. Panting and desperately gasping in mouthfuls of air. Automatically, my arms were folded across my chest and I ducked into the shallow water.

"Natsu!" Someone shouted.

Natsu? How is he here?

The figure stalked into the water closing in towards me. As he inched towards me, I could see the burning fury in his eyes. I could feel the heat encircling his build.

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered.

"Why did you leave? Does it hurt to leave a note? I was afraid..." He gripped the sides of my arm. Hot. Tight. Iron grip.

I was speechless. I was so taken back I forgot the fact that it was breezy and I was bathing in the first place.

But. I don't care. I pushed his arms down and captured his lips. Regardless if there was someone watching. I yearned this so much. Tears spilled. I felt his excruciatingly slow yet lustful movements.

We parted. Steam clouds rising from our mouths.

"We need to talk."

 **I feel horrible. I spent so long resting...**

 **Um.. I will make this better. I promise. I'm still in one of those 'don't' do anything phases.**

 **But! Thank you for reading, very much appreciated.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Cheryl**


End file.
